This invention relates generally to the art of tying back draperies and more particularly to a novel, decorative tie back.
It is common in decorating to tie back draperies with a drapery tie of the same fabric as the drapes or of a coordinating fabric. The tie comprised of fabric or cord is conventionally hooked or tied to a tieback mounted on an adjacent wall. While some decorative tiebacks are known, such as that disclosed by McKee in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 163,467, most are of little decorative value. Until now, there have been none which are decorative and easily adaptable for coordination with any color or pattern of drapery, drapery tie or wall covering.